


The Festive Way to Drive Away

by artimus13



Series: Shuake Week 2020 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira's trying his best, Bad Flirting, Festival, Flirting, M/M, Shuake Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artimus13/pseuds/artimus13
Summary: Shuake Week 2020Day 4: FestivalsWhy the hell was Akira here?Well, the answer was simple. Their class was short on workers for the maid café, so it was up to either him, Ann, or Ryuji to fill in. They played three way rock paper scissors to decide who would be unlucky enough to work at their class’ attempt at a maid café, and Akira still swears Ann and Ryuji both made a silent deal with each other to choose rock while he chose scissors.orAkira ends up working at his classes maid café, and when Goro shows up, he has an interesting plan to get rid of him.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shuake Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018972
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	The Festive Way to Drive Away

**Author's Note:**

> gahh I'm so late, but I do plan to finish up the Shuake Week prompts soonish so I guess look forward to that ??

Why the hell was Akira here? 

Well, the answer was simple. Their class was short on workers for the maid café, so it was up to either him, Ann, or Ryuji to fill in. They played three way rock paper scissors to decide who would be unlucky enough to work at their class’ attempt at a maid café, and Akira still swears Ann and Ryuji both made a silent deal with each other to choose rock while he chose scissors. 

“Hey!” he heard Morgana’s loud voice cut into his reminiscing about his sad situation, “Stop sulking and change. Just be glad they didn’t make you wear a maid outfit, and that they somehow had a butler outfit on hand.”

Akira was eternally grateful for that. Almost all of their class’ budget had gone towards the outfits, and it was a relief that they had decided to get a butler outfit even though they were technically a maid cafe. He would have totally been able to pull off a maid outfit though, but he was still happy that he wouldn’t have to test that theory. 

He got dressed into the mostly black outfit that had an overcoat that went down to about the middle of his thighs. He also put on the white gloves and red bow tie that gave a nice accent to all of the black in the rest of the outfit. There was also a monocle that he was supposed to put on, but he disregarded it in place of his normal glasses. 

“Now you look like a true gentleman!”

“Thanks Mona,” he said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. 

He examined himself in the mirror that was provided in the side room that he had changed in, and he had to admit that Morgana was right. He did look pretty good in the whole outfit, and if he was pushing it, he might even be able to charm some enemies in the Metaverse all by himself, but that was probably giving him too much credit. Besides, that was Ann’s thing to do to enemies. 

“Think your class will get many customers?” Morgana questioned.

“Probably not. Who would wanna come to a highschool maid café anyway?”

He heard Morgana snicker, “I would come if Lady Ann was the one who would be serving me.”

Akira decided to not directly respond to that comment, “Why didn’t you hang around with Ann and the others?”

“You seemed like you needed support, but they also said that they were gonna drop by and pay you a visit.” 

‘ _ Of course they would, _ ’ Akira thought to himself, ‘ _ At least they’ll probably be the only ones to see me like this. _ ’

He amused himself with the thought of the whole school seeing him in this refined butler outfit. He wondered if it would help the whispers about him and his record grow or if the whispers would change to other aspects of him.  __

He also allowed himself to think about what would happen if a certain rival of his happened to show up and catch him like this, but that was a ridiculous thought because Goro’s panel was tomorrow, so he had no reason to show up today. 

“Um Kurusu-kun?” he turned towards the door where he had heard one of his shy classmates call for him, “W-we have some customers for you to s-serve.”

Akira tried to give his kindest smile to the girl, “Okay, I’ll go take their orders in a second.”

She gave a small nod towards him and then quickly shut the door. 

“Looks like your time has come Akira!” Morgana said as Akira gave himself one more look over in the mirror before he turned and opened the door. 

Morgana also decided to follow him to the people that had decided to come to their maid café, and he was relieved to see that it was his friends. Yusuke must have seen him approaching their table because he saw the artist do his trademark move of making a frame with his fingers around a sight that took his interest. 

Akira had finally reached his friend’s table to a mixed reaction from all of them. 

Ryuji was laughing at him in good spirits and saying that he was glad that Akira was the one that had lost the game of rock, paper, scissors. Ann said that he looked like a real butler, but she also seemed sad that Akira had decided to not hear the monocle that came with the outfit. Yusuke was still framing Akira while Makoto still seemed focused on the menu and what she was going to order. Futaba joked that he looked like he could pass for a host club member, and Haru said that she wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between Akira and one of the butlers at her house. 

Akira was touched at the kind words of his friends, but he was technically still working at the festival, so he had to take their order.

“I would ask how I could serve you, but we only have one dish in the back.”

“What do you mean you only have one dish in the back?” Makoto questioned with a glance towards Akira. 

“They apparently spent so much on the outfits that they could only manage to get a few dishes to serve.”

“What kinda cheap maid café are you guys runnin here?” Ryuji questioned. 

Haru tried to make Akira feel less bad about the situation, and Akira was grateful for that because he didn’t want to participate in his school’s culture festival when he could be enjoying it with his friends. 

“Then, what is the dish you do have Akira-kun?” 

“I think I’ll keep it a surprise from you dearest masters.” he added the last part jokingly with an easy going smile on his face as he turned and left to get their food. He briefly heard the laughing coming from his friends at his antics. 

He had to wait about three minutes for the Russian takoyaki to finish ‘cooking’ in the microwave, and he headed back to the table filled with his friends. 

Akira decided to play up his role again just for the fun of it and to see how his friends would react to it. 

“Here you go masters! I made it with all of my love!”

He got some laughs from the group and Futaba claimed that he was a liar. They were all still laughing when he heard someone approach their table. 

“Seems like the gang’s all here. What a coincidence running into all of you here.”

Goro Akechi was the first and last person that Akira wanted to see right now for a number of reasons. Akira wondered why the detective was here now when his panel was tomorrow, but that fact didn’t really matter right now since Goro was already here. 

Goro also seemed intent on questioning their group in some manner, and Akira didn’t want to deal with that right now, and he was pretty positive the rest of the group didn’t either, so he quickly formulated a flawless plan in his mind and executed it.

“Welcome home Master Akechi! I didn’t expect you to be home quite so early.” 

“K-Kurusu, what are you doing?”

Both Goro and Akira’s group looked mortified at what Akira was doing, but Akira only saw that as his plan working, and he decided to continue forward with it. 

“You must be awfully hungry now. I just made this takoyaki with all of my love for you master, so please allow me to feed it to you!”

Akira didn’t wait for Goro to respond (he wasn’t sure Goro could respond based on the expression on the other’s face) before he grabbed one the takoyaki balls that he had just brought out. 

He took a hold of the tiny toothpick sticking out of it, and with the most charming smile he could manage, he brought the food right to Goro’s lips while looking him in the eyes.

“Eat up master; you’re going to need a lot of energy for what I have planned for you tonight!” Akira also decided to add a wink at the end for good measure. 

Goro looked like he couldn’t get more flustered if he tried, and he just let the takoyaki that Akira was holding to his lips stay there. After a few seconds or doing nothing, Goro silently turned away from Akira and the group and headed down the hallway from which he had come. He might have said something about seeing them tomorrow at the panel, but all Akira could hear was his friends laughing at how Akira had gotten Goro to leave them alone. 

“Did you see him Akira! You left the guy lookin like a cherry!” Ryuji eloquently commented.

“Akira’s charm stat is too high! He can make anyone swoon with enough effort.” Futaba also said after Goro had left.

The rest of the festival went on pretty normally. Once Akira was done being a part time butler, they all wandered around and had some fun.

When Akira got to LeBlanc that evening, he saw he had a couple text notifications of pictures from their Phantom Thieves group chat from the festival, but what caught his attention even more was that he saw he had a text from Goro. 

**Goro:** I can’t believe the little stunt that you pulled on me today at the festival. 

**Akira:** want me to do it again ;)

**Goro:** No, I don’t think I would enjoy that.

**Akira:** aww come on goro...you were totally into it!

**Goro:** I was not! You merely took me by surprise is all.

**Akira:** the look on your flustered face said otherwise

Goro must have decided to stop responding to Akira after that. 

Akira decided to listen to Morgana for once and go to sleep, and he did so with a small smile and light blush on his cheeks as he remembered the events of the school festival. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I did want to write Akira in a maid outfit, but then I realized I personally couldn't handle that and decided to go the safe route of putting him in a butler outfit.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
